It is known to provide a command and/or control system comprising a central entity and a plurality of command points of actuators of equipments of the building.
The central entity is arranged so as to control, that is to say at least to collect a set of data related to the visual or thermal comfort, to the electrical consumption or to the security of the building, and possibly to command, that is to say to elaborate and/or transmit a command order of an actuator. Each command point may also operate independently and elaborate command orders towards the actuator with which said command point is associated or paired.
Under these conditions, each command point may be provided with a screen arranged so as to display the data at the disposal of the command point. Typically, it includes command orders sent to the associated actuator, the response of the actuator to this command order sent to the command point and possibly a measured value received from a sensor associated to the command point.
These arrangements give satisfaction to the extent that the user can know the data related to each command point. Nonetheless, the user has to move from one command point to another command point in order to know all the data of interest to him or to configure the complex associations between the different sources of information and the command point provided with a screen.
Another solution involves transmitting all the data related to the visual or thermal comfort, to the electrical consumption or to the security of the building towards a mobile communication terminal, such as a telephone or a tablet. This arrangement gives satisfaction to the extent that all data are accessible to the user. Equipping all rooms with a terminal disposed at a fixed and visible location of a room in order to display the pieces of information regarding the considered room seems to be expensive as well as barely appropriate. Alternatively, complex navigation functions may be provided on the terminal, so as to visualize all retrievable data, but their use requires learning and may causes discontents.
The present disclosure aims to solve all or part of the aforementioned drawbacks.